charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.15 Good Witch Hunting/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.15 Good Witch Hunting The Heavens. Several figures in white robes walk around. Leo arrives in a column of orbs. A figure comes up to him and removes his hood. It is a dark-skinned man in his thirties. Man: (friendly) Leo. Leo: Werner, my old friend. Good to see you. Werner: And you as well, though I wish it was for a happier reason. Leo: Is something wrong? Werner: Afraid so. The Elders are concerned, Leo. They sense something is coming… from the deep. Leo: (concerned) Purgatory? I thought the gate closed when Cole sacrificed himself? Werner: We both know that was only a temporary solution. The one who calls itself Adam will not give up. Soon he will have enough power to break out again. Leo: How is that possible? Werner: He is strong, relentless. He is pounding on the walls between planes. It is only a matter of time before the walls crumble. The Charmed Ones need to be ready. Leo: The sisters barely stood a chance against him the first time. Werner: True, which is why they need to prepare. Leo: How? Werner: That is not for us to decide, they must find their own path. Leo: (angrily) That is bullshit. If my wife and her sisters are in danger, then you need to tell me what I need to know. Werner: Careful, Leo. We may be old friends, but I still outrank you… for now. Leo: What is that supposed to mean? Werner: It means the Elders have their eye on you. They are impressed with your work with the sisters. They feel that such results deserve a reward. Leo: (confused) What? Werner: You will see when the time is right. For now, you must return to the sisters. Get them ready. (The clicking language is heard and Werner looks up with a frown. Leo looks confused.) Leo: What is going on? Werner: (concerned) There is a disturbance in the manor. You need to hurry. Now! (Leo quickly orbs out.) Scene Halliwell Manor, evening. Leo orbs into the hall. He sees clear signs of a struggle, a smashed table and glass scattered on the floor. He calls out for the sisters, but there is no answer. Suddenly he panics and looks up. Leo: (scared) No! (Leo runs upstairs. He hears crying. When he gets to the nursery, he sees the crystal cage is activated and more signs of struggle. He enters the nursery and sees his children safely in their cribs, although upset. He comforts them. He closes his eyes and tries to sense the sisters. Nothing.) Leo: Dammit. Piper, where are you? Scene A dark location, a basement. All three Charmed Ones are lying on the floor, unconscious and chained. -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor. Leo is in the hall pacing around. The babies are in their carriage by the stairs. There is a firm knock on the door and Leo heads over. It is Darryl. Leo: Darryl, thank you so much for coming. Darryl: Of course. Any news? Leo: No, they vanished without a trace. I cannot sense them anywhere. Darryl: (hesitantly) Does that mean they’re…? Leo: Dead? No, I would have felt that. I just can’t locate them, meaning they are either cloaked or in the Underworld. Darryl: Well, honestly, Leo, I’m not sure how much help I will be. Magical kidnappings are not exactly my strong suit. Leo: Well, just treat it like any other crime scene. I need some kind of clue to go on. Anything. Darryl: Alright, alright. I will give it a try. Leo: Thanks, I didn’t know who else to call. Darryl: Of course, what are friends for? (Darryl pads Leo on the shoulder and pulls some white gloves from his jacket. He puts them on and begins to examine the scene. He finds something and picks it up.) Darryl: Huh. Leo: What? Darryl: (as he stands up) Take a look at this. (He holds up a small dart.) Leo: A dart? Darryl: Tranquilizer from the looks of it. Now what kind of demon would use a tranquilizer gun? Leo: No demon would. Are you saying the sisters were kidnapped by mortals? Darryl: Looks like it. Leo: Anything else you can tell me? Darryl: Judging on footprints and signs of struggle, I guess about four or five guys. My best guess is they stormed the front while sneaking in the back at the same time. But how can five normal guys take down three powerful witches? Leo: They probably knew what they were dealing with. If they knew about the sisters’ powers, it would make sense to target Piper first due to her freezing power. Then Paige to prevent them from escaping and finally Phoebe. Darryl: Better take a look upstairs. You said the protection in the nursery was active, right? Leo: Right. (Leo and Darryl head upstairs. Darryl finds another dart by the door of the nursery.) Darryl: One of the sisters was taken out here. Leo: Probably after putting up the cage. Thank God they were not able to reach the kids. Darryl: Whoever they were, they acted fast and organized. Any thoughts on who? Leo: Who knows? Could be witch hunters, or mortals working for demons. Darryl: Well, at least we know one thing. They used tranquilizers, meaning they did not want to kill the girls, at least not right away. Leo: (concerned) Yeah, but how long will they keep them alive? Scene The dark basement. Piper wakes up and looks disoriented. She sees she and her sisters are chained. She flicks her hands at the chain but nothing happens. Piper: (whispering) Crap. (She nudges her sisters) Phoebe, Paige, wake up. Phoebe: (groaning) Aw, what happened? Piper: You tell me. All I remember is waking up here. Paige: Oh no! The manor got attacked. Piper: (panicked) What? My kids! Phoebe: Don’t worry, Piper. I was able to put the crystal cage up before they got me. I’m sure they are safe with Leo. Piper: Don’t worry? Are you kidding me? You better tell me what happened right now. Paige: I don’t know. These guys with guns stormed the manor. They shot you with some kind of dart, knocking you out. I managed to hold them off long enough for Phoebe to get upstairs to the kids, then they got me as well. Phoebe: I know I managed to get the cage up, but after that, everything went dark. Piper: (confused) So we’re dealing with mortals? Phoebe: Looks like it. Piper: This is insane, Paige, can you orb these damned chains off? Paige: No, I already tried. Piper: I figured as much, I couldn’t blow them up either. Phoebe: Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Paige: Witch hunters? Piper: Makes sense. They have the weapons and equipment to block our powers. Phoebe: But why bring us here? Why not kill us right away? (A door opens at the top of the stairs and a light shines in.) Piper: I think we’re about to find out. Scene Halliwell Manor. Leo is in the living room. He is hovering on a cloud of orbs. Darryl comes into the room while on the phone. Darryl: Alright, thanks. (He hangs up and frowns at Leo.) What the hell are you doing? Leo: (opens his eyes) I’m trying to sense the girls. I thought some clarity might help. (He hovers down and stands up.) Unfortunately, it didn’t. Did you find out anything? Darryl: No other disappearances around town. Leo: So no other witches were taken, meaning the girls were targeted specifically. Still, that brings us no closer to finding them. Darryl: Maybe not, but I got a contact who knows about guns. (he holds up the dart) These things are not for sale just anywhere. If we show him this, he might be able to tell us where it was bought. Leo: And who bought it. Nice thinking. Darryl: Hey, I didn’t get to be inspector on just my looks. Let’s go. We can drop the kids off with Sheila. (Leo nods and they head out.) Scene A gun store. Darryl and Leo enter. A few suspicious looking people look up. Darryl: (whispering) Just act natural. Let me do the talking. (They walk to a counter, where a man in his fifties with long hair and a beard is sitting while cleaning a shotgun.) Man: (without looking up) Can I help you, fellas? Darryl: Long time no see, Merl. Merl: (Looks up) Morris. What did I do wrong this time? Darryl: Well, something, I’m sure, but I’m not here for that. (He places the dart on the counter.) I was hoping you could tell us something about this. Merl: (As he picks up the dart.) Well, you don’t see these puppies often. I certainly don’t sell them, they’re illegal, you know. Darryl: You don’t say. Leo: Do you know who could have sold them? Merl: (frowns at Leo and turns to Darryl) Who’s the pansy? Darryl: (impatiently) Just a rookie. Now what can you tell me? Merl: Well, these definitely aren’t easy to come by. Where’d you get it? Darryl: Not important. Merl: I can think of only one person who could get these locally, but you’re not going to like it. Darryl: I figured as much. (Cut to Darryl and Leo leaving the store.) Leo: How do you know this guy? Darryl: I busted him a few times, now he occasionally acts as an informant. Leo: And the guy he mentioned? Darryl: Ramirez, local drug and weapons smuggler. He’s bad news. We’ve been wanting to bring him in for ages, but we don’t have anything solid on him. Leo: (stops) I think I got an idea. Do you have a picture of him? Darryl: (confused) What? Scene A local convenience store. A thug storms in with a gun, which he fires once at the ceiling before pointing it at the store clerk. Thug: All the money from the register, now! (The thug throws a bag on the counter and the clerk begins filling it. While waiting, the thug looks up at the camera and waves at it. When the bag is full, he takes it and runs away.) (Outside, the thug runs into an alley, where he meets up with Darryl. Orbs surround the thug and he glamours back into Leo.) Leo: I think that should give you enough to bring him in. (Darryl frowns and shakes his head.) Scene The dark basement. A light goes on and the sisters cover their eyes to adjust. Two men enter the basement. One is a man in his late fifties, while the other a young man barely in his twenties. Phoebe: Who are you? Why are you doing this? Man: You can cut the act, witch. Piper: (annoyed) Fine, you’re witch hunters, aren’t you? Man: The name is Robert Woodward, this is my son Thomas. Paige: (frowning) Nice little family business you got here. Phoebe: Why are you doing this? Robert: What do you think? It is our sacred duty to rid the world of your breed. Piper: Just because we’re witches, doesn’t mean we’re evil, you know. Robert: Magic is a tool of the Devil, therefore all who practice it must be eliminated. Paige: Wake up to the twenty-first century, this isn’t Salem anymore. Robert: Oh, you think we’re old fashioned? Think again. We’ve come a long way. Show them, boy. (Robert nods at his son, who holds up a small metallic cube with a glowing blue light.) Piper: What the hell is that? Robert: Think of it as an update to the amulets we once used to block magic. We have developed advanced technology to cut off all magic in a limited area. Phoebe: So that’s why we’re powerless. And why nobody has found us yet. Piper: So why keep us here? Why not kill us right away? Robert: Well, we might be more modern now, but we still preserve some traditions. I was always a particular fan of the stake. It has a simplistic elegance. Piper: You’re sick. Robert: No, you witches are the disease here. But by dawn, this world will have three infections less. Let’s go, Thomas. (Robert walks away. His son remains for a while and looks conflicted. He eventually follows his father up the stairs. When the door slams shut, the basement once again becomes dark.) Paige: Now what? Phoebe: I think we might have a chance to get out of here. Piper: What do you mean? Phoebe: The kid. Piper: What are you talking about? Phoebe: Didn’t you see the look on his face? He doesn’t feel the same as his father. Paige: So? Phoebe So. When I saw him, I suddenly remembered something. He was the one who followed me up the stairs. He had his gun aimed at me, but he hesitated when he heard the twins crying. Piper: What are you saying? Phoebe: I think he allowed me to put up the crystal cage before he shot me, which means he could be our way out. Paige: What if you’re wrong? Do you really think he would turn on his own father? Piper: (frowning) With that cube thing activated, Leo won’t be able to sense us. That kid might be our only shot. Scene San Francisco Police Department, an interrogation room. An officer is standing in the room when two cops and Darryl escort in the thug Leo glamoured into. He is put down and cuffed to the table. The cops leave. Ramirez: This is bullshit. I’ve done nothing wrong. Darryl: Cameras say otherwise, Ramirez, we got you robbing a convenience store. (Darryl holds up a security photo of Ramirez waving at the camera.) Ramirez: (confused) That is obviously a fake. I was nowhere near there. Besides, why would I be stupid enough to rob a store like that? Darryl: I don’t know, you tell me. Ramirez: (angrily) Look, I’m being framed here. Darryl: I doubt that. You were stupid and we caught you. Ramirez: I wasn’t even there. Darryl: Then where were you? Selling illegal weapons? Ramirez: (confused) What? Darryl: Officer. (The officer behind him hands him an evidence bag with the dart in it.) Mind telling us about this? Ramirez: I don’t know anything about that. Darryl: Look, we know you sold a couple of these recently. Give us what we want and we will make these robbery charges go away. Ramirez: So I give you what I want and I get to walk? Darryl: If we like what we hear. Ramirez: (skeptically) And I’m supposed to trust you? How do I know you’re not the one who framed me in the first place? Darryl: Photos can be checked for authenticity. Ramirez: Then I got a twin walking around. Darryl: Do you honestly think a judge will believe that? Give us what we want. Ramirez: I don’t have names. It was this old fellow and his kid, plus a couple of guns for hire. They needed weapons and a place to stay. I put them up in an old safe house. Darryl: Give me the address. (Darryl slides over pen and paper and Ramirez writes down the address. Darryl gets up.) Ramirez: Look, whatever it’s worth, these guys were not messing around. I’d stay clear. Darryl: Thanks for the tip. (Darryl and the officer head to the door.) Ramirez: Hey, You said I’d get to walk! Darryl: Sorry, Ramirez. (He points at a camera in the corner.) But you just confessed to selling illegal weapons. (Ramirez screams as Darryl and the officer leave. They step into Darryl’s office and the officer glamours back into Leo.) Darryl: That’s a very handy power. Leo: Did we get what we need? Darryl: Oh yeah, I recognize the address, it’s just out of town. Leo: Okay, let’s go. Darryl: Hold on, we can’t go there unprepared. We’re dealing with professional killers. Leo: (impatiently) What do you suggest? We can’t leave the girls there. Darryl: Calm down, we need a plan first. We need to know exactly what we’re dealing with. Scene The dark basement, Phoebe is banging her chains against the floor while calling out for someone. Her sisters wait silently. Phoebe: Hello? Hello! (The basement door opens and Thomas comes down the stairs. He is holding a gun.) Thomas: What do you want? Phoebe: I’d really like some water. I’m really thirsty. Thomas: (frowning) Are you kidding me? (He turns to leave.) Phoebe: Wait. I know what you did. Thomas: (as he turns to her) What do you mean? Phoebe: Back the manor, upstairs. You hesitated. Thomas: That was a mistake. Phoebe: I don’t think so. I saw it in your eyes. You don’t want to do this. Thomas: (angrily) You don’t know anything about me. Phoebe: Maybe not, but I’m a pretty good judge of character. I can see you don’t share your father’s views. Thomas: Stop talking. I’m a hunter, you’re a witch. Simple as that. Phoebe: I know you don’t really feel that way. Thomas: (angrily as he points his gun at her.) No, you don’t know anything! Phoebe: I know it’s difficult. You’re struggling for your father’s approval, to meet his expectation, but you don’t want to be like him, a killer. Thomas: My father is a just man. He does what he does to make the world a better and safer place, without black magic. Phoebe: I know that’s what he tells you, what he tells himself, but those ideals are wrong. Magic is not always evil. You know who we are, right, the Charmed Ones? Thomas: So? Phoebe: Then you know what we are and what we do. We have saved countless of innocents. You know we are good people. Thomas: (hesitantly) I don’t know. (Robert appears at the top of the stairs. Thomas is startled.) Robert: What the hell are you doing, boy? Thomas: The witch was asking for water. Robert: Well, she is about to get a lot more thirsty. Get up here. (Thomas bows his head and quickly heads upstairs. Robert glares as he slams the door shut.) Phoebe: (sighing) I could feel I was getting to him. Paige: You did. Piper: You just didn’t have enough time. Phoebe: Well, there is still hope, right? (Piper and Paige fall silent and stare at the floor.) Phoebe: (saddened) Oh, right. Paige: This was not how I expected this to end. I just want you to know that… Piper: (interrupts her) Don’t talk like that, Paige. Paige: Why not? We’re all thinking it, right? Phoebe: (determined) No, we’re not giving up yet. Paige: Then how are we getting out of this. Piper: Leo, he will find away. Scene An old house surrounded by trees. Darryl and Leo appear through orbs behind some bushes. They looked around and see a man in black protective gear walking around with a machine gun. Robert comes outside and meets up with him. Robert: How far are we? Man: Done. Are you sure about this? We could just kill the witches now and be done with it. Why risk the stake? Robert: Because I say so. Man: And you’re sure this place is secure? How trustworthy is a smuggler? Robert: This place is remote enough. Besides, it’s too late to move now. Man: I guess. Robert: (angrily) Do I need to remind you that I’m the one in charge here? Man: For this operation, maybe. I know who my superiors are. Robert: (impatiently) Just make sure everything is set. (Robert heads inside and the other man continues his patrol.) Leo: Witch Hunters. I knew it. Darryl: Now what? Leo: They are planning to burn the girls at the stake. They must be blocking their powers somehow. We need to find out how. (Cut to the basement. The door opens and the sisters look up. Robert, Thomas and another man come down the stairs. The third man unlocks the chains.) Robert: It is time. (The sisters look at them with dread, while Thomas looks down at the floor. The magic blocking cube is trembling in his hand.) Scene Outside of the house. The sisters are being led outside, where three stakes are standing. A man with a gun is standing by, while another is lighting a torch. Robert and Thomas wait as the third man ties the sisters to the stakes. Darryl and Leo watch from the bushes. Darryl: What is that kid holding? (Darryl and Leo look at Thomas, who is holding the magic blocking cube.) Leo: That must be what is blocking their powers. Darryl: Then we need to get closer. (When all three sisters are tied down, the three men stand behind Robert and Thomas. One of the men hands the torch to Robert. The sun begins to rise.) Robert: Any last words? Phoebe: (as she looks at Thomas) It’s not too late. Robert: It is for you. (Robert walks toward Phoebe with the torch. Thomas finally manages to look up.) Thomas: Wait, dad. (Thomas walks toward Robert. At that moment, Darryl fires his gun from the bushes and shoots the cube from his hands, breaking it. The three men turn to the bushes and begin firing their guns, but Leo orbs Darryl out and they reappear on the other side. Paige orbs herself free and then orbs Piper’s ties away. Piper flicks her hands and the ground underneath the three hunters combusts, knocking them out.) Paige: Serves them right. Robert: No! (Robert is about to light Phoebe’s stake, but Paige waves her hand and the torch in his hand orbs away. Robert looks horrified and reaches for his gun, which he aims at Phoebe.) Thomas: Dad, no! (Thomas grabs his father’s arm and pulls it away. Robert fires and misses Phoebe.) Robert: (furiously) What the hell are you doing? Thomas: This is not the way! Robert: You worthless… (They continue to struggle. As Thomas tried to take the gun, it is accidentally fired. Thomas looks shocked and stumbles back. A bleeding wound is shown in his stomach as he falls down. Robert is stunned.) Robert: (whispering) No! (Robert kneels down next to his son. The sisters look horrified. Meanwhile, Darryl unties Phoebe.) Phoebe: Leo! (Leo runs toward Thomas, but Robert screams and aims his gun as he gets up.) Robert: Stay away from my son! Piper: You fool! (Piper flicks her hands and Robert freezes. Leo rushes to Thomas and begins to heal him. However, nothing is happening.) Phoebe: (upset) Oh God! Leo: (as he turns to the sisters) I’m sorry. (Robert unfreezes and looks at his son as Leo closes his eyes with his fingers. Darryl appears behind Robert and puts him in cuffs.) Darryl: I will call it in. You better get out of here. Leo: How will you explain this? Darryl: I’ll figure something out. I doubt these guys will testify they’re witch hunters. Not unless they’re going for an insanity plea. Robert: (bitterly) You people killed my son. Phoebe: (angrily) No, you did. And now you have to live with that. Your son tried to do the right thing, but you would not let him out of fear and ignorance. (Roberts looks at the ground as tears well up. The sisters and Leo disappear through orbs.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. The sisters are sitting at the dining table when Leo walks in with the phone. Leo: I just talked to Darryl. Robert and his henchmen are being charged with manslaughter and buying illegal weapons. They should be going away for a long time. Piper: Serves them right. Phoebe: Poor Thomas. He didn’t chose to be a hunter. Leo: I know, but at least you girls are safe. And we stopped the hunters from getting any more witches. Paige: Some of them, at least. We have no idea how many are out there, or how organized they are. Piper: Besides, we still don’t know where that cube thing came from. Leo: I’m sure they won’t be coming after you anymore. Piper: How can you be sure? They would have killed us if it hadn’t been for you and Darryl. Paige: Yeah, speaking of which, nice work, inspector Wyatt. Leo: (smiles) Darryl did most of the work. Piper: (as she gets up and hugs him.) Well, you’re still my hero. Let’s go check on the kids. (Piper and Leo head upstairs. Phoebe looks sad and Paige placed a hand on her arm.) Paige: Are you going to be okay? Phoebe: I think so. It will just take some time to process what happened. It’s just unfair, you know? Paige: I know. (Paige smiles comforting as the camera pans out.) Scene The Heavens. Werner walks past several pillars in the mist and stops on a square. Cloaked figures looks down on him from an elevated platform. Werner bows. Werner: It would seem that Leo has once again proven himself. He has shown to be capable of improvising and has shown great dedication to his charges. You asked for my recommendation, and I say he is ready. (The clicking language is heard.) Werner: I understand. His situation is rather unique, considering his family. I am not sure how he will react. I guess we will just have to see. (The camera pans out and the screen fades to white.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts